Le feu et la glace
by altahir
Summary: On dit souvent que les opposés s'attirent , que le destin réunis deux êtres qui s'aiment mais qu'en est il de Natsu et Gray ? Bon j'avoue ce sommaire est nul xD N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez ce n'est pas ma première fanfic ;P
1. Chapter 1

C'était un de ces jours pluvieux , le ciel si bleu , si radieux avait perdu de sa beauté ce jour-ci. Les nuages s'étaient rassemblés et déversaient leurs larmes avec abondance sur la ville de Magnolia. Tandis que Gray , Natsu , Lucy et Happy rentrèrent de mission , ils partirent s'abriter chez Lucy étant donné la distance qui les séparaient de la guilde en attendant que la pluie cesse.

" Ah , quelle pluie je n'ai jamais vu cela " , déclara Lucy

" Moi aussi , ça fait plusieurs années que je suis ici mais j'ai jamais vu cela ", ajouta Natsu

Cependant , Lucy trouvait qu'il manquait un truc et elle s'aperçut que Gray n'était plus chez elle. Elle commença à s'inquiéter et demanda à Natsu.

" Natsu , tu n'aurai pas vu Gray ? "

" Ah slip-man aucune idée. Et Lucy , ça te dérange si je prends un bain ? "

" Oui oui vas-y " répondit la jeune fille sans prêter attention à ce que venait de dire Natsu car elle était plus inquiété du faite que le glaçon sur pattes n'était pas la.

Puis le dragon slayer ouvrit la porte et aperçut un Gray entièrement nu s'apprêtant à prendre une douche et sans comprendre le coeur du dragon s'enflamma plus que d'habitude et son visage pale vira au rouge vif assez rapidement de même que celui de son ami. Puis à l'unisson les deux jeunes hommes crièrent

" Ahhhhhh "

" C'est mon imagination ou j'ai entendu Gray " s'écria la blonde.

Puis elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'elle vit Gray fermait la porte face à un Natsu complètement choqué. Puis repris ses esprits lorsque Lucy le frappa à la tête.

" Vieux pervers Graaaaaaay " cria t'il de toutes ses forces sans se rendre compte qu'il avait fermé la porte car son visage était bloqué sur le corps nu et sensuel de Gray. Quoi venait-il qualifier le corps de Gray de sensuel.

" Ressaisis toi , Natsu tu dis n'importe quoi " dit t'il dans sa tête puis se claqua le visage comme pour se réveiller.

" Ça va , Natsu " s'enquit la jeune fille

" Oui ça va mieux mais quel pervers dégoûtant écoeurant hentai cet exhibitionniste " se révolta le mage de feu.

Puis le concerné sortit de la douche. et rétorqua

" Viens la on va se battre ". Et comme à son habitude Natsu accepta.

Puis une heure après les deux s'étaient endormi cependant Gray se leva car il avait fais un cauchemar et aperçu un Natsu entrain de dormir et soudain la glace qui composait son corps se liquéfia , il n'avait jamais ressenti ça même Juvia qui s'intéressait plus que de raison à lui ne lui avait pas fais cet effet.

" Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ! Je deviens complètement cinglé " puis il se recoucha

Le lendemain matin , il aperçu le visage de Natsu presque collé au sien.

" Debout Gray c'est l'heure de déjeuner "

" Oui , oui j'arrive " dit-il indifféremment alors que son coeur venait de rater un battement puis s'était accéléré.

Tout le monde était assis à la table , mangeant de savoureux croissant que Lucy avait acheté ce matin. Puis au moment de prendre le dernier croissant la main de Natsu toucha celle de Gray , les deux se regardèrent et plus aucun mot ne sortirent de leur bouche , on entendait juste le bruit presque imperceptible de leur poitrine voulant exploser puis la constellationniste en profita pour prendre le dernier

" Muhahahah il est pour moi " dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier

" Nooooooon " cria un Natsu au bord des larmes car il voulait ce dernier tandis que Gray lui était immobile puis quelques secondes après il se réanima.

" Bon allé il est temps d'aller à la guilde les amis "

Puis la troupe pris la direction de la guilde , en passant en ville Natsu remarqua une jolie figurine de dragon et ses yeux commencèrent à briller

" Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a Natsu " demanda le pervers

" Wah t'as vu cette figurine , elle est magnifique "

" Quoi cette babiole magnifique , n'importe quoi " déclara un Gray un poil jaloux de la figurine

" Alors la t'es mort mage de pacotille " puis ils se battirent à nouveau jusqu'à la guilde et même dedans ils avaient continué jusqu'à ce que Erza les arrêta. Puis chacun parti de leur coté vers chez eux. Natsu qui était allongé sur son lit se rappela de la veille.

" Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris hier ? Quel était ce sentiment ? Pourquoi mon coeur s'est il emballé ? C'est étrange je n'ai jamais ressenti ce sentiment avant. " mille et une question se développaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse répondre à une seule d'entre elle.

"Natsu , ça va ? " demandait le chat volant inquiet

" Oui , oui ne t'inquiète pas " puis il décida d'ignorer ces sentiments. Le dragon avait quelque courses à faire alors il partit en ville pour acheter de la nourriture tandis que Happy se reposait , il distingua Gray au loin lui aussi entrain d'acheter des provisions et tout à coup une image se forma dans sa tête. Il s'imaginait un jour faire les courses avec lui et cette pensée le fit rougir de plaisir.

" Hey l'idiot , qu'est ce que tu fais ici " demanda Gray qui s'était rapproché d'un Natsu perdu dans un paradis d'amour et de bonheur

" T'es vraiment agaçant toi , pourquoi faut toujours que quand je divague dans des rêves tu me réveilles. Tu m'énerves franchement " puis le dragon s'enfuit car il venait de mentir , dans sa tête tous s'embrouillaient , il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Puis Gray le rattrapa

" Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire crâne d'oeuf ! Bon pour te faire pardonner , tu vas manger avec moi ce soir c'est le moins que tu puisses faire " dit un Gray tout heureux qui venait de trouver cette idée ingénieuse. "

" Bon ok toute façon je voulais pas cuisiner ce soir " répondit il Dans sa tête , il se disait ah c'est rare qu'il ait d'aussi bonne idée. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Gray.

" Mais et c'est la première fois que je viens chez toi , je me demande bien à quoi ça ressemble "

" Ah oui c'est vrai t'as raison , c'est bizarre vu que moi j'ai déjà vu ton chez toi , j'imagine que c'est toujours désordonné "

" Ah tu crois pas si bien dire ça " dit-il tout en souriant. Et la le coeur de Gray se mit à battre de plus en plus vite face à ce spectacle merveilleux , sa tête était devenu complètement rouge ce qui se voyait énormément vu qu'il avait le teint pale d'habitude.

" Hey Gray ça va , j'ai l'impression que t'as de la fièvre"

" Oui il fait vraiment chaud ici "

" Tada voila mon appart , bienvenue chez moi "

" Wah tout est impeccable , tout est rangé , ordonné et puis comme il est super beau " , dans sa tête Natsu se disait qu'il était à l'image de son propriétaire , jusqu'à ce qu'il se gifla pour ainsi se réveiller et ainsi arrêter de penser à des choses idiotes.

" Tu veux manger quoi ? "

" Euh ce que tu veux , je mange tout "

" Donc ce sera du poulet avec du riz "

" Hum poulet " dit-il en bavant

Une heure après

" Et voila c'est prêt "

" Il est très beau ton tablier Gray "

" Mmmmmmmmmerci " dit-il alors que son corps se décomposait lentement

" Itadakimasu "

" Itadakimasu "

" Ahahahahahaha , t'as du riz sur le coin de la bouche Gray "

" C'est bon la ? "

" Non attend je vais l'enlever t'es pas doué " puis sa main se reprochant de la bouche de Gray

" Ne me touche pas " cria Gray

" Quoi , pourquoi "

" Ne me touche pas " répéta t'il

" Tu sais je ne te comprends jamais , tu es tout le temps énervait contre moi. On passé un super moment et voila faut toujours que tu gâches tout c'est vraiment agaçant. " Puis Natsu s'enfuit.

" Attend Natsu , je suis désolé attend s'il te plaît " puis une course poursuite s'engagea et Gray finit pas rattraper Natsu grâce à sa magie de glace.

" Je suis désolé , je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Tu viens on rentre ? "

"Ok très bien "

Puis les deux amis parlaient des souvenirs passés ensemble et les deux étaient arriver à la même conclusion , c'étaient leurs plus beaux souvenirs mais aucun des deux n'étaient prêts à le dire à l'autre ou même de l'admettre.

"Ah j'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée Gray , c'était super "

" Bah c'est cool alors. Bon salut. "

" Salut "

Puis le lendemain matin , le jour se leva.

" Oi , salut Gray " dis Natsu qui était entrain de déjeuner sur sa table

" Ah salut Gray " dis Happy un poisson dans la bouche

" Mais , mais qu'est ce que vous foutez chez moi ! " dit Gray surpris

" Bah je t'avais prévenu que je viendrais squatter , non ? " demanda t'il

" Oui mais je t'avais pas pris au sérieux , et je pensais pas que ce serait aussi tôt "

" Tu devrais être content , ça doit être chiant de vivre ici tout seul "

" Ok j'arrive "

" Bon allé vient déjeuner , comme t'avais pas de quoi je suis partis acheter des croissant , du lait et tout ce qu'il faut pour bien déjeuner " dit-il

" Ok j'arrive " mais Gray n'était pas complètement éveillé à tel point qu'il faillit glisser à cause de sa couette mais Natsu le rattrapa in extremis. A ce moment la une explosion de sentiments jaillirent dans leur corps puis Natsu le lâcha.

" Ça va t'as pas mal ? "

" Non ça va merci " dis il tout gêné.

" Hum il sont super bon ces croissants " ajouta t'il

" C'est normal c'est moi qui les ai achetés ahahaha "

" Pour une fois que tu sais faire quelque chose " affirma Gray avec un sourire dans le coin

" Quoi tu veux te battre "

" C'est parti "

Puis ils se battaient à nouveau , mais quelque chose avait changé. Leur combat était plus passionné

" Allé vient on va à la guilde " lança Natsu essoufflé

" Ok en route " affirma Gray qui lui aussi était fatigué.

Puis lorsqu'ils arrivaient dans la guilde , Erza les appela

" Les gars , on a une mission. Ça vous dis de combattre des monstres ? "

" Ouiiiiiiiiiii" répondirent les deux garçons

" Ok , Lucy tu viens avec nous ? "

" Bien sur il faut que je paie mon loyer "

" Ok alors en route pour Bosco "

" Non il va falloir prendre le train " dis Natsu tout dépité

" Tiens bon , Natsu ça ne sera pas long " déclara la reine des fées

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le train et comme à leur habitude Natsu et Gray se battaient entre eux ce qui n'échappa à l'oeil de Titania et elle sévit.

" Trés bien Natsu et Gray vous vous assiérez l'un à coté de l'autre pour que vous soyez dans mon champs de vision et ainsi je n'aurai aucun mal à vous surveiller " mais ce que Erza avait oublié et que Natsu voulait lui faire remarquer c'est que comme il avait le mal des transports il n'aurait eu aucun problème avec l'architecte de glace cependant au vu de son regard plus noir que la nuit il jugeait bon de se taire.

Donc Natsu et Gray s'installèrent comme prévu l'un à coté de l'autre.

" Ah oui c'est vrai tu as le mal des transports Natsu , bon vient à coté de moi alors " . Mais le train avait déjà démarré et Natsu ne put faire un mouvement de plus et retomba sur son siège. Alors que le train accélérait de plus en plus vite , sa tête tourna plusieurs fois en rond puis retomba sur les genoux de Gray , celui-ci réagit presque immédiatement

" Sérieux , tu fous quoi la Natsu " avec un visage presque aussi rouge que le nez d'un clown mais ce que le mage n'osait pas dire c'est qu'il attendait cela depuis tout à l'heure c'est pour cela qu'il n'a rien dit à Erza tout à l'heure. Gray était un gars trés rusé.

" Désolé Gray "

" Et tout à coup alors que sa tête était sur les genoux de Gray il se rendit compte que son mal des transports avait disparu , peut-être était-ce parce que son coeur était comme qui dirait apaisé mais il fallait qu'il se débrouille pour que personne ne s'en rend compte aussi non il ne pourrait plus resté dans cette position et aussi bizarrement que cela soit il espérait que le voyage dure une éternité. Lui aussi Gray voulait que ce voyage soit interminable , il voulait voir jusqu'où ses sentiments pour Natsu pouvait aller. Puis il ajouta

" Attends Natsu , ne bouge pas tu as quelque chose dans les cheveux "

" Tu peux me l'enlever s'il te plaît " dit il avec une voix de souffrant

" Très bien " mais ce que personne ne savait c'est que c'était un mensonge , Gray voulait juste profiter de toucher les cheveux de son "ami" , il était véritablement un fin stratège. Tandis que Gray promenait sa main dans ses cheveux , le coeur de Natsu fit

" Bobom , bobom , bobom " prêt à exploser à tout moment. Puis alors que plus personne ne regardait , Gray dit

" Et voila , je l'ai enlevé " il était déçu de l'enlever mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il puisse enlever sa main sans que personne ne se rend compte de son plan.

Puis le train s'arrêta à la destination indiquée.

" Et voila , on est enfin arrivé. Ton calvaire est enfin fini Natsu "

" Oui Erza enfin " dis un Natsu tout heureux mais au fond incroyablement triste mais le pire était Gray , il était déçu d'une part car le voyage était fini et d'autre part à cause de la réaction de son bien aimé mais tout à coup des ennemis arrivèrent de toute part. Ce qui le sortit de toute cette réflection qu'il jugeait stupide et inutile. Puis deux heures après le combat était fini car les ennemis étaient trés nombreux mais bon ils n'étaient pas trés puissants. Et ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour le dernier train et inconsciemment Natsu se mit à coté de Gray et inversement. Mais il était trop tard pour réfléchir à un quelconque placement des personnes se dit Erza. Puis Natsu sans trop attendre refit comme toute à l'heure mais il avait bien attendu que le train redémarre au sinon cela aurait été trop louche. Et Gray ajouta :

" Pff t'es vraiment un boulet " avec un sourire en coin bien dissimulé.

" Désolé " répondit un Natsu qui ne l'était pas du tout. Et il ajouta " s'il te plaît , Gray tu peux regarder dans mes cheveux j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose " mentit la salamandre , tout heureux de cet brillante idée

"Ok trés bien , dis moi quand tu n'auras plus rien " dit Gray tout fou. Et ainsi durant tout le voyage les deux mages étaient sur un petit nuage.

Puis ils arrivèrent à Magnolia et décidèrent d'aller boire un coup à la guilde car ils étaient exténués. Comme à son habitude Juvia courrai vers son Gray d'amour

" Maître Gray , vous allez bien ". Natsu la regardait comme si il allait la réduire en cendre. Ce qui n'échappa ni à l'oeil de la principale intéressé ce qui était normal mais le problème étant que

cela n'avait pas échappait à l'oeil du magicien et il fut incroyablement surpris mais aussi il ressentit quelque chose d'incroyablement puissant plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusque-là. Il se rendit compte que ses sentiments n'avait cessé de progresser devenant chaque jour de plus en plus fort , de plus en plus puissant. Chaque jour il devenait de plus en plus fou amoureux de Natsu , il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir cela un jour dans sa vie. Puis Lucy pris la main du mage de feu et l'amena boire un verre sans même se rendre compte de la situation d'avant et les deux mages amoureux transis l'un de l'autre sentirent une profonde tristesse pendant que l'un s'écartait de l'autre.

" Bah qu'est ce qu'il a Natsu " demanda Juvia qui n'avait rien compris à la situation

" J'en sais rien du tout " répondit un Gray qui ne voulait surtout pas comprendre.

P.O.V Natsu

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive. Il faut absolument que je me reprenne ça va pas du tout. Mais pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça , je ne vais pas bien du tout. Mais ce qui cloche c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une bataille féroce en moi. D'un coté il y a cette partie qui me dit fonce , va voir jusque ou ça va , va voir la profondeur de tes sentiments pour ce mage , cette partie c'est mon coeur. Et une autre ma tête me dit mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend , c'est ton ami tu peux pas penser ainsi , tu profites de cette amitié pour te rapprocher de lui. Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire , qu'est ce que je dois faire ?! Je n'ai jamais été dans une telle situation, si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple que lors des combats que j'ai du mené.

Fin de la P.O.V

" Natsu , Natsu , Naaaaaaaatsu " cria Lucy qui essayait de l'appeler.

" O.. Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a " demanda t'il comme si rien ne s'était passé

" Bah je sais pas on aurait dis que t'étais dans un autre monde "

" Ah désolé je rêvassais "

" Bon alors tu commandes quoi ? "

" Euh tu sais quoi , je suis désolé mais la je vais rentré je suis fatigué , cette mission était bien longue "

" Ok à demain alors "

" A demain "

Puis Natsu décida de rentrer chez lui tandis que Gray essayait de s'extirper d'un Juvia décidément très collante. Puis voyant que Natsu sortait il décida de le suivre pour lui demander des explications.

" Hey Natsu , attends "

Mais il ne se retourna pas car encore absorbé dans ses pensées.

" Hey Natsu , tu m'entends , Naaaaaatsu "

Puis Gray le rattrapa et le toucha à l'épaule

" Ah ... Gray ... " dis Natsu et soudain son coeur s'enflamma , il devenait de plus en plus rouge

" Dis moi , pourquoi t'as réagis comme ça tout à l'heure "

" Hein , de quoi tu parles ? "

" Tu sais quand Juvia est arrivé "

" Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles , j'ai réagis normalement "

" Dis moi tu ressens quelque chose pour moi "

" Comment ça ? "

" Tu sais parfaitement ou je veux en venir Natsu "

" Oui bien sur que je ressens quelque chose pour toi , tu es mon ami après tout "

" Non , je veux dire ... est ce que ... tu m'aimes ? "

" Bien sur je t'aime comme un ami. "

" Non m'aimes tu , est ce que tu es amoureux de moi ? "

Puis le coeur de Natsu s'emballa de plus bel , des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit , puis il respira et répondis calmement

" Je ... je ... suis désolé Gray , je ne suis pas amoureux de toi "

" Quoi , quoi je ne comprends pas "

" Désolé il faut que j'y aille je suis fatigué. A demain"

Puis la salamandre partit , des larmes coulaient autant que les volcans en éruption déversent leurs laves. La raison pour laquelle il avait mentit à Gray c'était parce qu'il avait peur , peur de perdre cette belle amitié entre eux , peur que si leur couple échoue que Gray se mette à le détester et ça c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait alors la salamandre prit une décision , il décida qu'il ne se confessera jamais , qu'il gardera ses sentiments dans un recoin de sa tête pour qu'ainsi il ne perde jamais celui qu'il aime et même si cela sera dure même trés dure il n'avait d'autres choix car la dernière chose qu'il voulait ce soit que sa moitié le déteste.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde. Tout d'abord je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire de cette fanfic mais aussi ceux aussi qui ont posté des reviews ça m'a énormément fait plaisir. Au début je l'avoue j'avais super peur des réactions car je pensais que j'avais n'importe quoi , que ma fanfic était super médiocre et que vous auriez abandonner des le début mais en faite non , vous m'avez soutenu et je tiens à vous remercier donc euh ... merci beaucoup. Ensuite , je tenais à m'excuser pour tout le temps que ça m'a pris , bien que je n'avais pas beaucoup le temps j'aurai voulu aller beaucoup plus vite donc désolé. Sinon , j'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira et ne pas vous décevoir. Oh la la je suis un véritable moulin à parole , sur ce je vous laisse. Ah oui , j'allais oublier :

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartienne absolument pas , ils appartiennent au grand maître Hiro Mashima.

Ps : je ne fais que l'aider en montrant ce que nous cachait ce manga :p

* * *

Puis les jours passèrent , le mage de glace et de feu ne se parlaient plus , ne se battaient plus ce qui inquiétaient le reste de la guilde. Tout le monde se demandaient qu'est ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux car auparavant ils étaient tout le temps fourrés ensemble et surtout ils se demandaient qu'est ce qui avait bien pu effacer le sourire chaleureux , plein de vie , d'amour et de bonheur de Natsu autant Gray lui avait un sourire grave et d'ailleurs ne souriait qu'en de rares occasion alors que celui de Natsu était comme "sa marque de fabrique" mais personne n'osait demander. Jusqu'à ce que la constellationniste en eut assez et pris par la main Natsu car elle savait que Gray ne lui dirait rien , il n'était pas du genre à se confier ou en tout cas il le faisait en de rares occasions.

" Bon qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Gray " demanda la magicienne visiblement inquiète et énervée.

" Rien ... ce n'est pas important " répondit-il alors que son regard attristé trahissait ses paroles

" Je vois bien qu'il sait passer quelque chose entre toi et lui et le jour ou tu voudras en parler , je serai la pour t'écouter. Je vois bien que pour l'instant tu n'es pas encore prêt à en parler mais le jour ou tu le seras n'hésite pas à venir me voir ou même aller voir n'importe qui ça soulagera un peu ta conscience. Bien que j'étais déterminé à te faire parler , je préfère attendre. " puis la blonde tourna les talons et repartit vers la guilde. Alors que la salamandre vagabondait dans les rues en compagnie de son fidèle compagnon qui ne bronchait pas un mot comprenant que dans ce genre de situation , il valait mieux attendre que la salamandre parle plutôt que de le forcer à parler. Puis il arriva chez lui et décider de s'allonger sur le lit pour se reposer un peu bien que de nombreuses questions lui torturaient l'esprit. Alors il pris une décision , il décida de renier tous ces sentiments qui le torturaient , qui le faisait souffrir à chaque fois qu'il voyait celui qu'il aimait , il décida de redevenir le Natsu avant que tout cela n'arrive ainsi la relation qu'il avait avec Gray auparavant sera de nouveau rétabli et il continuerait à être des amis , de bon vieux amis mais alors pourquoi cette pensée l'attristait , pourquoi son cœur lui disait qu'il voulait plus , plus qu'être de simple amis , plus que d'être de bon vieux amis. Peu importe se disait-il je préfère être son ami plutôt que de continuer à avoir cette relation et peut-être qu'un jour , un miracle se produira et les réunira mais pour l'instant ce qui comptait s'était qu'il redevienne des amis et il fera tout pour cela. Puis le jour d'après , il courut vers la guilde. Il aperçût l'objet de ses tourments et il l'interpella :

" Gray , t'as un moment ? "

" Ouep , j'arrive tout de suite " répondit il avec une pointe d'excitation mais aussi de peur car il avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire

" Bon Gray , je suis désolé de tout ce qui s'est passé jusque la. Je tenais à m'excuser. Tu sais j'ai du mal à exprimer mes sentiments , les vrais mais je vois bien que je dois le faire car au sinon ça n'ira pas. Tu sais il n'y a rien de plus important que toi dans ce monde. Tu as été mon premier ami , tu as toujours été la pour moi , tu avais toujours peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. C'est pourquoi je tiens à te remercier pour toi , merci d'être né , d'avoir exister , de m'avoir rencontrer car sans toi Natsu ne serait pas Natsu. Merci infiniment pour tout et c'est pour toutes ces raisons que je tiens à ce qu'on redevienne amis comme avant car mon ami me manque " Il déclara tout cela alors que son cœur menaçait de lâcher à tout moment , ce fut le jour le plus embarrassant de la salamandre mais il fallait qu'il le fasse se disait-il. Durant sa déclaration , son rythme cardiaque augmentait de manière folle , ses muscles s'affaiblissaient de plus en plus. Étonné n'était pas le mot , choqué non plus. Il n'était plus sur d'être dans la réalité. Plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche , bien qu'il aurait voulu cependant son corps répondit à sa place , les larmes coulaient à flot comme le soleil déverse sa lumière. et dans sa tête une seule phrase martelait son esprit " je le veux , je le veux , je le veux " , cette phrase continuait inlassablement puis il se dirigea vers celui qui compte le plus à ses yeux et l'enlaça puis il murmura à l'oreille de Natsu :

" Désolé , je suis désolé " répétait-il plusieurs fois.

" Mais pourquoi " répondit la salamandre troublé

" J'ai essayé d'imaginer une vie sans toi , j'ai essayé de me faire à l'idée que notre relation continue ainsi mais ... je ne peux pas , je ne peux pas vivre sans toi , je ne peux pas me passer de toi c'est impossible " déclara-t-il alors que les larmes coulaient de plus en plus abondamment et que ses bras enlaçait de plus en plus Natsu comme s'il voulait rester ainsi pour toujours. Cependant , quelques minutes les deux mages entendirent une voix les interpeller. C'était la constellationiste. A ce moment-la , les deux mages auraient bien voulu que quelqu'un lui scotche la bouche celle-là mais il fallait s'occuper de la mission c'est pourquoi ils devaient se détacher l'un de l'autre bien que cela fut très difficile , ils réussirent cette exploit surhumain et se dirigèrent vers la blonde ainsi que Erza. Mais bien sur lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la guilde une bagarre commença et comme au bon vieux temps Natsu et Gray se battirent l'un contre l'autre comme au bon vieux temps.

" J'espère que tu n'as pas perdu la main , l'abruti " déclara Gray avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles , heureux que tout soit redevenu comme avant

" Qu'est ce que t'as dis le pervers , regarde moi ça encore à poil " dit-il alors qu'il était très content de le voir ainsi.

" Quoi " répondit-il choqué. Natsu en profita pour le frapper pour ainsi toucher son corps mais c'était sans compter sur Erza qui les arrêta.

" Vous avez pas bientôt fini " dit Erza avec un sourire aux lèvres contente qu'ils se sont réconciliés.

" Peu importe " répondit le slayer un peu gêné.

" Bon elle est ou cette mission ? " continua t'il.

" Il faut aller sur l'île Tenro , il semblerait qu'il y ait divers monstres qui s'y sont abrités " répondit la rousse

" Bon allez en route , je m'enflamme déjà , on va tuer du monstres. Youpi " dit Natsu tout heureux

" Humph , parle toujours mais tu sais très bien que je vais en battre plus que toi " affirma Gray qui cherchait à attirer l'attention du mage de feu sur lui

" Très bien j'accepte ton défi " déclara le mage avec son sourire chaleureux dont il avait seul le secret ce qui ne laissa évidemment pas indifférent son " ami " qui commença à devenir rouge comme une pivoine ce qui le força à détourner le regard pour que personne ne remarque son embarras.

" Allé en route les amis " ajouta la blonde

Puis ils partirent en direction de l'île , en route les amis. Lors de leur arrivé sur la ville portuaire de Hargeon , ils s'arrêtèrent dans une taverne car leurs ventres criaient famine.

" Ah je meurs de faim " déclara Natsu en criant

" Oui bah c'est pas en le criant que ça va changer. Commande quelque chose au lieu de parler pour rien dire ". Sur ces paroles , Natsu commanda un bon gros sandwich , Erza elle qui avait juste soif bu de l'eau , Lucy de la purée et Happy lui avait déjà un poisson dans la bouche.

" Regarde moi ça t'es dégueulasse Natsu , tu t'en mets plein la bouche " dis Gray qui tendit la main pour essuyer la bouche de son ami.

" Ne me touche pas " répondit Natsu qui sentait que son cœur allait lâcher s'il avait continué son geste cependant il se maudissait déjà car il aurait bien voulu sentir le contact de sa main auprès de sa bouche mais son visage aurait trahi ses pensées.

" A parce que tu croyais que j'allais essuyer ta bouche toute sale , ne me fais pas rire " mais c'est bien qu'il désirait toucher les lèvres incroyablement attirante de Natsu

" Hum il est trop bon ce sandwich" affirma Natsu qui avait les yeux qui brillaient face à cet nourriture exquise. C'est alors que Gray mordit un bon pour goûter.

" Ah ouais c'est vrai qu'il est bon " déclara t'il puis il s'essuya la bouche

" Mais ... mais pour qui tu te prends , enfoiré va " s'écria Natsu puis il mordit exactement la ou l'autre goinfre avait planté ses dents ce qui le rendit heureux car il posait ses lèvres la ou son compagnon les avaient posées.

" Bah tu disais que c'était délicieux j'ai donc voulu voir si t'avais bon goût. C'est tout à fait normal " répondit le mage de glace.

" Oui bah si j'avais bon goût je ne serai pas tomber ... " puis il s'arrêta tout à coup pour ne pas révéler ce qu'il allait lui dire car ce qu'il voulait lui dire c'était que s'il avait bon goût il ne serai pas tomber amoureux de lui

" Oui bah alors continue ta phrase " répondit Gray qui je ne sais pas pour quelle raison voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il allait dire , mais au fond de lui il savait ce qu'il allait dire. Il voulait dire que s'il avait bon goût il ne serait jamais tomber amoureux de ... il ne serait pas tomber amoureux de ... de ... cette pensée lui faisait tellement mal qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire le prénom de la constellationiste. Il avait bien remarqué que les deux se rapprochaient de plus en plus , d'ailleurs c'était pour cette raison qu'à chaque fois il demandait à Lucy de l'accompagner pour les missions cependant ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que la raison pour laquelle il voulait tout le temps partir en mission avec elle c'était parce que il cherchait à être loin de celui qu'il aimait car il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire , ce qu'il pouvait tenté. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que ces sentiments représentaient jusqu'au jour ou il l'avait Gray tout nu , tous ces sentiments enfermés , cachés , proscrits au fin fond de son coeur étaient sortis et maintenant ils étaient impossible pour lui de les enfermer à nouveau , car ce jour-là il avait compris la signification de ses sentiments. Puis Gray reprit ses esprits lorsque son bien aimé lui parla

" Bon allé Gray , on y va à moins que tu ne veuilles resté ici ce qui me ferait plaisir " dis il , dans sa tête il se félicitai d'être passé maître dans l'art de l'ironie

" Fais moi rire , dis plutôt que ça t'ennuierai que je vienne pas " dis Gray sans même réfléchir

" Que ... pardon " dit il tout gêné puis il couru vers les autres pour que celui-ci ne remarque pas que son teint avait complètement sombré vers un rouge écarlate.

" Ah j'en ai marre , je ne comprends jamais ses réactions " dit le mage de glace dépité car il voulait comprendre ces émotions qui paraissaient tellement évidentes à comprendre.

Puis ils montèrent à bord du bateau en direction de l'île c'est alors que les nausées de Natsu reprirent. Il aurait bien voulu que Gray le prenne dans ses bras aussi bien pour se sentir mieux mais aussi pour sentir son corps collait contre le sien mais cela aurait paru trop bizarre et Gray n'aurait pas voulu de toute façon. Mais il avait faut sur toute la ligne , l'architecte de glace brûlait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. C'est pourquoi durant tout le voyage ils n'avaient pas pu être ensemble. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination les deux étaient contents de se tenir l'un à coté de l'autre.

" Bon alors chacun prendra un coté de l'île comme cela , ça ira plus vite " déclara de vive voix la reine des fées.

" Ok ça me va " déclara le dragon slayer

" Moi aussi " ajouta Gray. Puis avant que Natsu parte de son coté , il dit à Natsu de faire attention puis les deux partirent. Il fallait bien se disperser vu le nombre de monstres qu'il y a se disait Erza. Quelques heures après , il restait encore beaucoup de monstres et chacun de la guilde s'affaiblissait , plus particulièrement Gray car il avait très peu dormi ces temps-ci à cause de sa situation avec Natsu. Puis il vit au loin l'exceed bleu arrivait vers lui.

" Bah alors qu'est ce que tu fais la Happy. Ne me dis pas que tu fuies le combat " dit-il d'un ton moqueur

" Non , Natsu m'envoie pour voir si vous vous en sortez toi et les autres. Apparemment il a un mauvais pressentiment " répondit-il

" Dis lui qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire pour moi. Je m'en sors très bien " ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas vu la façon dont il respirait. C'est alors que le maître qui contrôlait ces monstres sortit de nulle part et attaqua Gray avec une épée aussi grande que le corps de Gray. C'était une personne cachait dans un costume de chevalier noir dont on pouvait uniquement se faire une idée de la taille de la personne à l'interieur. Il semblait ne pas vouloir montrer son identité. Son épée était gigantesque, au moment il attaqua Gray celui-ci réussit juste à temps un mur de glace pour se protéger et protéger Happy.

" Hey t'es qui toi ? " demanda Gray mais la personne en question ne répondit pas. C'est alors que le chat volant parti en direction de Natsu pour qu'il vienne. Pendant ce temps , Gray se battait vaillamment face à cet épéiste décidément très puissant qui maniait son épée avec une telle aisance et une telle rapidité mais aussi une telle puissance qu'il mettait à chaque coup gravement en danger le mage de glace mais celui-ci se protéger très bien , le problème étant qu'il n'arrivait pas à attaquer c'est alors que le maître fit apparaître plusieurs monstres en même temps , il voulait véritablement en finir. Gray fut alors propulsé contre le tronc d'un arbre , il n'avait plus aucune force et le maître s'approcha de lui lentement , il allait exécuter sa proie. Il leva son épée vers le ciel , celle-ci brillait de mille feux avec le rayonnement du soleil. Gray se disait que c'était la fin , il se remémorait tous ces moments passaient avec ses amis , tous ces moments de bonheur , de joie , de rigolade puis au moment ou l'épée allait fendre son crâne en deux , il aperçu Natsu ensanglanté qui venait de prendre le coup d'épée à sa place

" N ... N ... Natsu " cria le mage de glace

" Ça va t'es pas blessé j'espère " fit t'il avec un sourire alors qu'il perdait beaucoup de sang. Puis il se tourna vers l'épéiste et lui dit " Enfoiré , tu vas me le payer de t'en être pris à mon ami " alors il courra vers lui et lui envoya une énorme boule de flamme jamais vu auparavant , il avait aussi un regard de haine qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Puis arriva Erza et Lucy car elle avait entendu l'énorme fracas qu'avait causé l'énorme boule de flamme. Elle semblait mortifié en voyant la blessure du dragon de feu. C'est alors que l'épéiste en profita pour s'enfuir car il était très mal en point.

" Enfoiré va , il vient de s'enfuir " déclara Natsu alors qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang

" Idiot va , regarde ton épaule " dis Erza car les autres pouvait à peine dire un mot

" Ah mais je saigne " dis il alors qu'il venait à peine de s'en rendre compte

"Bon allé vite on rentre à Magnolia. Lucy tu peux porter Gray , il semble être complètement désintégré. Il est totalement sous le choc "

Puis la bande arriva à Magnolia et Wendy soigna les blessures de son ami puis Gray repris des couleurs , lui qui pendant tout cela avait perdu toute notion de temps , de monde , de vie. C'est comme ci tout s'était arrêté , comme si plus rien n'exister lorsqu'il vit le sang de Natsu coulait à flot , comme s'il n'avait plus de raison de vivre comme si son âme s'était divisée en deux puis quand il vit Natsu proche de lui , alors qu'il vagabondait dans la rue. Il le pris dans ses bras et le serra trés fort et lui dis

" Ne refais plus jamais ça , plus jamais ok. Qu'est ce que je serai moi sans toi , hein tu peux me dire. Qu'est ce que je ferais moi sans toi , tu peux me répondre. Et bien , moi je vais te dire , je ne serais plus qu'un fantôme , plus qu'une personne sans âme , plus qu'une personne vide , vide de toutes les émotions excepté les émotions comme la haine , le désespoir , à la place du cœur j'aurai un énorme trou qui aspirait tous les moments de bonheur que j'ai ou que j'aurais eu. Tu comprends je ne serai plus rien sans toi " déclara t'il en sanglotant

" Désolé mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer son geste car s'il t'avait tué je n'aurai pas pu , je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans toi. Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi cela m'est impossible , c'est comme si mon monde s'effondrait " puis il pris son ami en sanglot dans ses bras et ajouta

" S'il te plaît arrête de pleurer , je n'aime pas te voir ainsi "

" C'est ta faute , idiot va " répondit-il toujours en sanglotant. Puis Natsu prit la tête de son ami , il voulait tenter quelque chose , il voulait ... ce qu'il voulait ... s'était l'embrasser et alors que leurs lèvres allaient entrer en contact , il s'arrêta brusquement et il dit

" Désolé j'ai un peu trop bu " alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas puis il s'enfuit.

" Ah j'en ai trop marre. Je ne le comprends jamais , je ne sais pas à quel jeu il joue. J'en ai assez qu'il joue avec mes sentiments , j'en peux plus , j'arrête " affirma Gray qui n'avait plus la force ,plus la force de tout ça. Il était fatigué. Mais au moment ou il désespérait le plus , au moment ou il allait perdre tout espoir , il se décida à courir derrière Natsu pour lui demander des explications et il le rattrapa

" Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues , hein. Pourquoi , pourquoi tu me fais souffrir autant ? Peut-être que t'aimes bien jouer avec mes sentiments , hein c'est ça , tu dois trouver ça drôle " dit-il attristé

" Tu n'y es pas du tout , tu ne comprends vraiment rien " répondit Natsu avec une mine dépité. Puis il parti laissant Gray qui se posait pleins de questions. " Ce que tu ne comprends pas , c'est que ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes , celle que tu aimes c'est Juvia. Bien que tu ne t'en rends pas compte tôt ou tard tu t'en rendras compte. C'est avec elle que tu vas faire ta vie et moi je ne resterai que ton ami bien que cela me tue , bien que je ne pourrais l'admettre c'est ainsi qu'est la vie. Puis il rentra chez lui , tout était sombre , tout était noir à l'image du cœur du slayer. C'est alors que son visage se voila , les larmes coulaient en excès , il n'avait jamais été aussi triste , il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle tristesse. Il se sentait seul , très seul puis après plusieurs heures il sortit pour prendre l'air , admirer les nuages , les étoiles. C'est alors que les nuages bougent et prennent la forme du visage du mage de glace et celle de sa bouche ce qui le plongea encore une fois vers un océan de tristesse. C'est décidé je vais tous faire pour se contenter d'être ton ami bien que cela va être dur.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour , je voulais encore une fois remercié tous ceux qui ont lu ma fanfic , ça m'a fais très plaisir :). Par ailleurs , je tenais à m'excuser car je n'ai pas prévenu que c'était peut-être le dernier chapitre étant donné que je veux me consacrer à d'autres couples. Sur ce , bonne lecture.

Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent évidemment au maître Mashima.

Le jour d'après , Natsu avait les yeux rouges comme s'il avait pleuré toute la nuit mais il se décida tout de même à aller voir ses amis de la guilde ça lui réchauffera un peu le cœur. En sortant , accompagné de son fidèle compagnon , il se dirigea vers la guilde , c'est alors qu'il tomba nez à nez avec celui qu'il voulait absolument ne pas voir aujourd'hui , Gray.

" Yo Natsu , ça va ? On dirait que tu vas pas très bien ? " demanda-t-il inquiet

" La faute à qui , idiot " murmura t'il mais Gray ne l'entendit pas. " Oui ça va , je pète la forme comme tu peux le voir " dit-il d'un ton sarcastique

" Tu te moques de moi la ? " répondit-il énervé

" Non pas du tout " continua Natsu. Puis ils se turent ne voulant pas envenimer la situation plus qu'elle ne l'était. Arrivant à la guilde , comme à son habitude , Juvia courra s'agripper à Gray , Natsu se décida de partir vite avant de réagir comme ce fut la dernière fois mais quelque chose le perturba , il entendit Gray criait contre la jeune femme de ne plus le toucher , et même qu'il en avait horreur. C'est alors qu'il se posa de nombreuses questions , pourquoi Gray avait repoussé celle qui l'aimait , pourquoi il avait demandé à Juvia de ne plus le toucher. C'est étrange s'il l'aimait il ne devrait pas dire ça et surtout pourquoi Gray avait les yeux fixés sur Natsu lorsqu'il dit à Juvia qu'une seule personne pouvait le toucher ainsi. Natsu ne comprenait plus rien tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête mais une chose est sure il voulait savoir que signifiait ce regard mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander maintenant car il y avait beaucoup trop de personne , et il ne voulait pas attire l'attention s'il amenait Gray dans un autre endroit. Il attendrait le moment propice. Alors qu'il arriva au comptoir , il demanda surpris à Mirajane :

" Bah elle est ou Lucy ? Elle arrive toujours avant moi d'habitude , c'est bizarre " Gray qui avait entendu était énervé de la demande de Natsu , car cela lui rappelait les sentiments que Natsu éprouvait pour elle.

" Ah il me semble qu'elle est parti faire du shopping avec Levy " répondit-elle avec son sourire radieux

" Merci " affirma-t-il. Il fallait qu'il aille voir son ami pour lui demander de l'aide quant à sa situation vis à vis de Gray. Mais celui-ci attrapa sa main :

" S'il te plaît , tu peux rester avec moi aujourd'hui " demanda-t-il avec une mine à la fois triste et mignonne

" O ...ok " déclara Natsu surpris par la requête de son ami. La raison de cette demande était le fait que Gray pressentait que Natsu allait faire sa demande à Lucy. Puis ils sortirent de la guilde , Gray emmena Natsu sous un arbre comme pour lui dire quelque chose en privé ...

" Tu dois être surpris que je t'ai demandé ça mais aujourd'hui vois tu c'est l'anniversaire de mort de Ul c'est pour ça je voulais pas rester seul " déclara-t-il mais bien sur c'était une excuse pour que Natsu ne trouve pas sa requête étrange

" Ah je vois , je comprends alors " répondit-il puis il prit dans ses bras Gray comme pour le réconforter , c'est alors que leurs deux cœurs battaient à tout rompre , à tel point que leurs poitrine allaient exploser , mais tout à coup , leurs cœurs s'apaisèrent et bâtèrent à l'unisson. C'est alors que Gray s'endormit la tête contre le torse de son bien aimé , il n'avait jamais rêvé mieux que cet instant , c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie tandis que pour Natsu c'était le pire le visage attendrissant de son ami le troublait à un point inimaginable , il n'avait jamais vu plus bel expression du visage. En lui , montait une soudaine envie à la fois irrésistible et incontrôlable d'embrasser les lèvres de Gray , mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre , profiter du sommeil de son ami pour réaliser toute sorte d'expérience aussi bien innocente soit-elle , il ne pouvait se le permettre. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais il avait bien compris quelque chose de fondamentalement important , il avait enfin pris conscience des sentiments qu'il avait pour Gray , il avait fini par résolver toutes ces questions en trouvant cette réponse mais il restait une question et pas des moindres , c'était même la plus importante qu'en était il de celui qu'il aimait ? Est ce que Gray aimait Juvia ou bien lui ? Mais il ne pouvait lui demander maintenant , il fallait qu'il attend que les jours passent car aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de son ancien maître. Puis le principal concerné se réveilla dans les bras de son bien aimé , les deux esquissèrent un sourire.

" Ça va mieux , toi ? " demanda Natsu qui se levait

" Oui , merci d'avoir été la pour moi aujourd'hui " répondit Gray qui fit de même

" Eh mais la journée n'est pas fini , je dois rester avec toi " affirma Natsu tout sourire

" Ok comme tu veux " rétorqua Gray qui faisait semblant que cela lui importait peu

" Ou alors peut-être que tu préfères que je parte ? " demanda-t-il pour ainsi piéger le mage de glace

" Non bah c'est bon reste " finit-il par céder au bout de quelques secondes. Puis il se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Gray, en arrivant Natsu aperçu la figurine qu'il avait vu auparavant.

" Whoa , comment ça se fait que t'as la figurine que je voulais la dernière fois. Je croyais que tu trouvais que c'était qu'une vulgaire babiole ? " demanda-t-il surpris

" Bah en faite je l'avais acheté pour toi car elle te plaisait et j'ai oublié de te la donner. Tiens cadeau " dis-il tout gêné

" Oh merci Gray , ça me fait super plaisir. Mais bon t'es vraiment bizarre , je comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu agis comme ça " dis-il en souriant

" Pourquoi j'agis comme ça , c'est ... p ... parce que ... j... je ... je t'aime Natsu" affirma-t-il alors qu'il allait mourir de honte

" Oui tu m'aimes comme un ami , je le sais ça Gray " répondit Natsu , calmement alors que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine

" Non tu comprends pas je t'aime , je t'aime vraiment. Je te parle véritablement d'amour la. "

" Quoi ? Mais tu n'aimes pas Juvia alors ? " demanda Natsu alors que sa tête allait exploser par toutes sortes de questions qui venaient de pénétrer son esprit. C'est alors que Gray se dirigea vers Natsu pris la tête de celui-ci et approcha ses lèvres et l'embrassa puis il s'arréta.

" Natsu , la seule personne qui compte pour moi , la seule qui fait battre mon coeur , qui m'inonde d'amour , celle qui me rend heureux c'est toi " finit-il par lâcher. C'est alors qu'il continua à embrasser Natsu tout en le dirigeant vers le lit , ses baisers devenaient de plus en plus passionnés , de plus en plus sensuel. Puis il s'arrêta soudainement :

" Je t'aime , Natsu Dragneel "

" Je t'aime Gray Fullbuster ".


End file.
